The Stupid Adventures of Hetalia World Academy!
by Churros 'n' Waffles x3
Summary: These are just some random stories about Italy and others in the World Academy. The stories are SHORT, and by short I mean around 500 words. It will be somewhat updated daily. Not really rated for teen, just in case Romano comes along and cuss. There is no story-line.
1. Chapter 1: The Diary

Alright, I feel very guilty for deleting all of my stories that I have written/typed so I'll try my best to keep a story for ETERNITY. Sorry. This fanfiction will be mostly about my randomness imaginations for the characters. Since I love writing about Gakuen Hetalia (Hetalia World Academy), this story will revolve in that setting. Please keep in mind that the chapters are random **short** stories and I will try my best to update daily. Thank you and enjoy.  
-Waffles  
**Disclaimer! We do NOT own Hetalia. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**WARNING!**_  
**IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO HORRIBLE STORY WRITING,**  
**PLEASE IMMEDIATELY CLOSE THIS PAGE.**  
**IF NOT, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

Japan, Germany, and Italy were studying for a test in the library of the school. Italy sometimes slept and goofed off. Germany quietly yelled at Italy whenever Italy did sleep or goof off. And Japan, he did the best he could to make things easier for Italy. One day when they were studying, Italy was told to bring a textbook for studying. When Italy came back, he didn't come back with a textbook. Instead he came back with a diary. The diary was purple and had a white bow on it. Clearly, it's a girl's diary.

Germany sighed, "Italy, does that look like a textbook to you?" he grumbly asked.

"Silly Germany! Of course it's doesn't look like a textbook!" Italy smiled, "It's a diary, a diary of a girl's! See? See?!" he asked, shoving the diary at Germany's face.

"Yes, I see… Now put it away where it was!" ordered Germany while he was trying to get away from Italy.

Italy pouted, "Aww come on, it's a girl's diary, why not look inside of it?" Italy looked back at Japan, "Japan, Japan! You want to know what's inside, right, right?!" Italy asked, shoving the diary at Japan like he did to Germany.

Japan took a step back, defending himself. "Uhm, no thanks. It's not polite to look inside someone's diary." Although I am quite curious to know what's written inside… Japan thought.

Seeming like Italy ignored the both of them, Italy read aloud from a random page. "I went inside the class I was supposed to be in.. uhm.. but then I accidentally stared at-" Italy stopped reading and started giggling.

Both Japan and Germany looked at Italy confusingly.

Italy coughed and continued reading, he started by repeating the sentence, "but then I accidentally stared at Germany. Thank goodness-"

Germany immediately closed the diary on Italy's face, interrupting him. "Italy, no, stop reading someone's diary."

"Y-Yes." Italy replied with his face smushed by the book.

Germany ordered Italy to put away the diary and Italy did so. He put the diary in his bag.

Germany face-palmed, "I meant to put away the diary where you found it." he groaned.

"But someone else would come by and read the diary!" Italy whined.

Germany thought this through. What Italy said is true. Someone would definitely come by and read it so he let Italy pass. "Fine." he said.

"Germany, Italy, it's already 4 P.M. let's pack up now..." said Japan.

"What?! It's already this late?! We didn't get to study at all!" whined Italy.

"Because you were busy reading the diary." added Germany.

And so, the three packed up their belongings. Since Germany and Italy lived in the same neighborhood, they parted with Japan (who lived quite far).


	2. Chapter 2: Cafeteria Talk

**In the first chapter, I haven't done a lot of editing. I forgot to bold the parts of the diary and I apologize for the confusion. Just a heads up, this chapter is very, VERY confusing. I don't even know what's happening in here.**

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIING!**- The bell dismissed the students to lunch. In the academy, EVERYONE has lunch at the same time. Even the younger ones like Sealand and Wy goes to lunch at that time. When you enter the cafeteria, you can smell all different kinds of food... and hear loud people.

"PFF- England! What is that thing?!" shouted America, pointing at England's, so-called scones while laughing., "Is that even edible?!"

England frowned, "Shut up, they're scones!" England yelled.

"They look like owl pellets!" America kept laughing.

"Why don't you taste my 'owl pellets'?!" England said back, shoving the burnt scones in America's mouth.

America choked and spitted out the scones, "They're like rocks.. but they taste terrible! What did you add in this thing?" he asked.

"What do you mean what did I add in those? I added what I needed to add!" argued England.

Out of no where, France gets between America and England, pushing them away from each other. "Now, now… instead of arguing, why not, you know… love each other?" recommended France.

In unison, both England and America yelled, "Hell no!".

France sighed, "You guys are pretty similar in random ways, you know?"

"No we're not!" said England and America in unison again.

"Alright, alright. It seems that big brother isn't needed." said France, going back where he usually sat.

After France left, there was an awkward silence. The silence wasn't long, broken by America's gobbling.

"Eat quieter will you?!" yelled England.

"Talk quieter will ya'?" America talked back.

"What did you say?!" said England angrily.

The two did what they are good at. They argued... and not to mention fought.

"Oh hey, they're at it again. Seems like they're having fun, no?" Russia happily asked China whom was forced by Russia to be with him.

To not anger the mighty Russia, China did his best to get along with him. "I suppose.." he responded.

"Oi, Francis, do something about those two. They're so loud and annoying." Spain demanded

"Yes, yes… now don't get angry. Your rage terrifies me." France obediently said while walking over to England and America.

When France got near America and France he shouted, "Big brother is back!" France said aloud, parting America and England away from each other.

"Stay away you frog! I'm lecturing this stupid person!" England angrily said.

"Hey, I'm not stupid and I don't need a lecture!" complained America.

"How rude! Calling big brother a frog! I do not look green!" cried France.

Spain got even more annoyed, having a dark aura around him as if he was gonna explode.

"Big brother~! How was class?" asked Italy, clinging onto Romano.

"Huh? Fine I guess." Romano replied.

"Ah! Roma, Ita~!" Spain called out loud. Seeing Italy and Romano made Spain happy, he ran and tackled Romano and nearly made him die from shock. (And not to mention suffocation.)

"Woah- What the hell?!" Romano yelled, suffocated by Spain's weight. "Get off of me, you're freaking heavy!"

"Oh, sorry." apologized Spain, getting up and helping Romano up. Spain then hugged Italy.

"Big brother Spain, have you eaten your lunch~?" Italy cheerfully asked.

"Oh- Nope!"

"Eat your freaking lunch then." ordered Romano.

"Okay.." Spain obediently responded while going over to his lunch.

Before Spain could finish his lunch, the bell has rung to dismiss the students for their next period.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are Love Letters?

**T/N: Sadly. Russia is out of character. I sincerely apologize. *bows* I also apologize for the late update. I have been so, so very lazy. All I have been was watching anime time to time. I watched Kuroko no Basket and Attack on Titan. ewe.**

* * *

**_WARNING!  
_****THE CHARACTERS IN THE FOLLOWING STORY IS STUPIDLY OUT OF CHARACTER.  
PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
MAY CAUSE BRAIN DAMAGE.** (I'm just kidding. :3)

* * *

Narrator: Love in school are quite popular aren't they? From time to time, many girls confess their feelings by… DRAGGING THEIR CRUSHES OUT TO MEET WITH THEM AND THEN GIVE THEM A HARD TIME TO REJECT THEM! Silly isn't it?

But then, males don't usually do that. What they do is… they bother their crushes and say "I LOVE YOU!" to annoy them. Just kidding, I exaggerated in that one.

One day, Belarus, who has a brother complex with Russia, gave him a..

"A LOVE LETTER?!" repeated the Allies (though, America is an exception.) Russia slightly smiles and nods.

"A bad thing, isn't it?" asked Russia, scratching his head with his finger.

"No, no- In fact, brother is proud of you, Russia!" cheered France.

"But still, it's from my younger sister.." Russia said back, looking down.

"Incest!" Canada gasped.

America and England looked at Canada, making Russia feel even much more worse.

"Dude! Where did you come from?!" shouted America.

"Oh, you finally noticed me!" Canada happily said. "I was here the whole time."

"Anywho, back to the topic. What are you gonna do- aru?" asked China.

"I don't know!" whined the confused Russian.

Then, Japan butted in the conversation, interested in what they are talking about. Japan asked politely, not to provoke Russia, "Uhm, may I ask what you are talking about?"

"Oh hey Japan! Russia says he got a love letter he says." America informs Japan.

Japan's eyes unusually widens. He turns back and goes back to his seat, completely seeming like he didn't hear America. Japan then pulls out a book from his desk, indicating them that he's in business.

America shrugs, confused at the Japanese man,

"Did Belarus say something in the letter? I mean, I know she DID write SOMETHING. I meant like- Did she write something unusual or something?" asked Canada.

Russia glanced back at the letter. " "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me." she says." stated Russia.

France dramatically fell back with the back of his hand on his forehead and wheezes. "Russia! That isn't a love letter. It's more like a threatening marriage letter!" he said.

"Oh. Really?" sheepishly said the innocent Russian, sticking out his tongue out a little, showing a little 'Tee-Hee.'


End file.
